Nightmare
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: AU. Todo era una terrible pesadilla ¿verdad? Road no podía estar...
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece.

 **Nightmare**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Road Kamelot se encontraba tendida en el verde pasto en el parque de la ciudad, pensaba seriamente en todo lo que estaba por venir, sería un suceso muy importante para todos, eso era lo mejor para todos, pero aun así le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿No se hundiría en la tristeza y desesperación mientras llegaba su momento, verdad? Allen Walker realmente se iba a sentir muy solo sin ella. No era como si tuvieran una relación amorosa, pero así como ella no podía vivir sin él, sabía perfectamente que él tampoco podía vivir sin ella. Además, en su ausencia se quedaría solo con su maestro Cross y eso no le agradaba mucho.

—Road—llamó el chico de sus pensamientos al llegar junto a ella.

—Allen.

Él sonrió y se recostó a su lado.

—Lindo día, ¿verdad?

—Sí…—Allen enseguida notó algo en su tono de voz que le hizo preocupar.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te escucho un poco extraña.

¿Acaso podía conocerla tan bien?

—Solo estoy un poco adormilada, es que el clima está muy agradable esta tarde.

Allen aceptó su respuesta no muy convencido.

Ambos se quedaron acostados mirando las nubes multiformas hasta que las primeras brillantes estrellas comenzaron a cubrir el vasto cielo.

Era sorprendente la manera en la que ambos podían sentirse junto al otro aún sin mediar palabra alguna.

Pero Road tenía que irse. Ya casi era la hora. Le dolía dejar a Allen, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo.

Tomó aire antes de despedirse de él.

—Tengo que irme ya Allen, mi padre me espera.

—Te veo mañana, Road.

Ella se quedó callada unos momentos, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría verlo al día siguiente. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto él alguien tan indispensable para ella?

La chica no quería dejarlo de esa manera, quería darle un poco de valor y confianza, así que se acercó a él y depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios, o mejor dicho solo un pequeño roce, pero que fue más que suficiente para que el chico se quedara sin palabras.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Allen—fue lo último que Road dijo antes de irse y dejarlo solo.

Allen la miraba mientras se perdía de vista. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios aun sintiendo aquel pequeño contacto. Era la primera vez que lo besaba.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me besó? Pero… ¿por qué sentí como si se estuviera despidiendo para siempre? Aunque ella dijo que nos volveremos a ver pronto, ¿no?

Allen estaba contento con aquél beso pero no pudo evitar que un mal presentimiento lo invadiera.

De camino a casa, se la pasó pensando en Road.

— ¿Qué significa ella para mí? ¿Por qué siempre pienso en ella? ¿eso es lo que la gente llama amor? ¿yo amo a Road? Ese beso fue tan gratificante, fue como si lo hubiera deseado desde hace tiempo.

Al llegar a casa, Allen cenó, se duchó y se recostó en su cama pensando en Road hasta que el sueño le alcanzó. Pero antes de quedarse profundamente dormido el teléfono sonó.

—Diga—dijo adormilado.

—Allen…

El sueño se esfumó de su ser y aquel mal presentimiento que tenía se hizo más fuerte al escuchar a Trisha, la madre de Road al teléfono.

—Trisha-san, ¿qué ocurre?

El pecho de Allen dolió al escuchar a Trisha.

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo decir al enterarse de las malas noticias.

Diez minutos después, Allen se encontraba frente a la casa de Road viendo cómo mucha gente llegaba aún incrédula con lo sucedido.

¿No podía ser cierto, verdad? Hacía dos horas estaba con ella, ¿y ahora esto? Todo era una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría pronto, ¿verdad? Tenía miedo de entrar y descubrir que todo era cierto, pero a la vez necesitaba saber si todo era solo una pesadilla.

Entró lentamente a la casa, sintiendo cómo los pies le pesaban por el dolor en su corazón. Al entrar lo vio, vio dos ataúdes y a Trisha-san llorando desconsoladamente al lado de ellos, por lo que dentro debían de estar los cuerpos de Sheryl y Road Kamelot.

Entonces, ¿era cierto? ¿Road y su padre estaban muertos? No. No era posible. No su Road.

Se quedó ahí parado por unos minutos sin poder acercarse más. No podía verla. Sin embargo, escuchaba los susurros de los presentes, un accidente en auto decían.

Sin soportarlo más, salió corriendo de ahí y se encerró en su habitación. Se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a llorar como hace mucho no hacía, específicamente desde que su padre Mana había muerto.

Lloró toda la noche, se encontraba solo y totalmente inconsolable. Al amanecer, el sueño le venció, pero poco después unas voces por la ventana lo despertaron. Era una procesión funeraria. Pudo ver los dos ataúdes por delante, justo detrás a Trisha-san y una gran cantidad de personas más. Después de todo la familia Kamelot era muy querida en la ciudad. Se dirigían al cementerio en dónde descansarían eternamente el cuerpo de Road y su padre.

Allen sintió cómo las lágrimas volvían a salir y se apartó de la ventana. Se dejó caer al suelo y ahí se quedó.

Al anochecer, notó que alguien entraba a su alcoba.

—Allen—llamó su maestro—he escuchado todo.

El chico ni siquiera lo miró. Cross Marian sabía que este suceso debía dolerle igual que la muerte de Mana ya que esos dos eran totalmente inseparables.

— ¿Por qué llorar por los muertos? Deberías llorar por los vivos. Los que aparentan estar muertos han iniciado una nueva vida, una vida que también tú puedes alcanzar—eso fue todo lo que su maestro le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Allen no entendió qué le quiso decir, pero su maestro sabía muchas cosas, así que esas palabras tenían un significado oculto.

Un mes había pasado y Allen solo salía de su habitación para comer y ducharse. Cross estaba demasiado frustrado por ello. ¿Cómo podía entrenarlo para lo que venía si estaba sumido en su depresión?

Esta vez abrió la puerta con un estruendoso golpe, asustando a su alumno.

— ¡Estúpido alumno! ¡Deja de llorar de una buena vez! ¡¿Crees que a Road le gusta verte así?!

El chico lo miró por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Ella está viva—declaró con total seguridad.

— ¡Si eso es lo que crees entonces deja ya de lloriquear y entrena!

Marian se fue totalmente enojado de allí.

Durante ese mes Allen tenía esa sensación, la cual había ido en aumento hasta que se encontró totalmente seguro de ello. Road estaba viva, no sabía exactamente cómo, pero lo sabía.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Podía sentirla. Sentía sus brazos, sentía su calor e incluso sus labios. Escuchaba su voz, escuchaba su risa, pero cada vez que quería tocarla y enterrarla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir jamás, ella desaparecía. Aún no, era lo que decía. Sin embargo, esos sueños le dieron fortaleza y logró volver a entrenar.

Un mes más había transcurrido y aunque aún no superaba su pérdida, seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida, después de todo, él ni siquiera vio su cuerpo, aunque ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Esos dos meses que habían pasado le habían servido para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por ella. A pesar de que durante todos esos años que llevaba de conocerla solo habían sido amigos íntimos, había un lazo entre ellos que los unía más allá de la amistad. Tal vez ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos o tal vez Road sí y lo expresó con ese único beso que le dio.

Ella era un poco egocéntrica y extraña, incluso podía llegar a ser malvada, pero esas eran solo apariencias. Él que la conocía bien, sabía que la verdadera Road era juguetona, apasionada y muy cariñosa, incluso infantil, pero él amaba cada una de sus facetas. Sí, la amaba. Ahora lo sabía y estaba seguro de ello. Tal vez era por ese motivo por el que sabía que estaba viva. Lo sentía en su corazón y esas palabras que le dijo el último día que se vieron lo hacían guardar esperanzas. Ella estaba viva. Pero, ¿dónde se encontraba? ¿por qué lo había dejado atrás? ¿cuándo volvería a verla? Llegado a este punto de sus pensamientos, tenía que detenerse o comenzaría a llorar nuevamente.

Se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Esa noche sus sueños fueron más vívidos, como si fueran reales. Ella estaba frente a él.

—Ven Allen—ella le extendía la mano, pero cada vez que él intentaba tomarla, Road se alejaba.

¡Estaba harto! ¡Quería tocarla! Se lanzó a correr para alcanzarla y lo logró. Abrió sus ojos victorioso y notó que estaba en su habitación, pero Road seguía frente a él, no había desaparecido.

— ¿Road?

Ella estaba un poco cambiada y vestía diferente, ya no llevaba su blusa blanca con falda morada y calcetines largos y morados, ahora llevaba un vestido blanco con cintas moradas en sus brazos y calcetas con hoyuelos.

—Allen—le sonrió—debiste permanecer dormido.

— ¡Sabía que estabas viva! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde habías estado?

La felicidad y alivio que Allen sintió en ese momento era indescriptible.

—He estado en otro mundo, con una nueva familia, junto a mi padre.

— ¿Sheryl? ¿Tampoco está muerto? Pero, ¿y Trisha-san?

—Ella lo sabe todo.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

A Allen ya le daba vueltas la cabeza. Era todo demasiado inverosímil. Pero la tenía bien sujeta de las muñecas para que ella no huyera.

—Por el momento no puedo decirte nada, pero te prometo que pronto te contaré todo.

El chico no estaba convencido de aquello, ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejado de Road, pero sí de esa manera podía estar con ella aunque fuera en un futuro, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Road.

—Y yo a ti, Allen.

La tenía ahí frente a él, era su oportunidad de decirle todo pero las palabras no salían.

—Road…yo…

Armándose de valor, Allen la lanzó contra la cama, haciéndola caer en ella y le robó un largo beso.

— ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Road aturdida.

—Demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti.

Y volvió a besarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen despertó por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana, no había cerrado las cortinas.

—Road…

Allen abrió los ojos al recordar que Road había dormido ahí, pero al observar su cama, ella no estaba ahí.

— ¡¿Road?!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y la buscó por toda la habitación, incluso por toda la casa, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que no tuviera nada encima.

—Se fue. Se ha ido. ¿Por qué?

Durante todo el día, Allen resistió la tentación de hablar con Trisha, Road le había dicho que ella sabía todo, pero también le había dicho que él aún no debía saber lo que ocurría. Eso quería decir que en algún momento le contará todo ¿no? Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar por Road.

Pudo haber esperado con un poco más de paciencia después de aquella noche, si sus sueños no hubieran cambiado drásticamente.

Ahora soñaba que se encontraba en un lugar desolado, con edificios hechos ruinas a su alrededor, con una gran luna que lo iluminaba. Se agachaba frente a un lago y alguien con una sonrisa macabra lo sujetaba del brazo, tirando de él, haciéndolo caer. Ahí se despertaba siempre.

Pero, no solo era atormentado en sus sueños, también sufría estando despierto. No se sentía él mismo, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si no le perteneciera y en ocasiones se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para él y al instante regresaba a su habitación, sin poder recordar cómo había hecho eso.

Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a ver a una extraña sombra detrás de él en su reflejo, cuando miraba a sus espaldas no había nadie, pero volvía a mirar al espejo y ahí estaba ese extraño ser de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Un mes más transcurrió de esa manera.


	3. Chapter 3

DGM no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Esa noche se había despertado sobresaltado por el mismo sueño y el dolor lo atacó. No podía respirar. Se sentía arder. Incluso estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

— ¡Allen!—unos brazos conocidos cubrieron su cuello.

— ¿Road?—preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

—Allen, ya todo estará bien.

Al tener a Road cerca, el dolor había disminuido, pero aún persistía un poco.

—Tranquilo Allen, ya estoy aquí contigo.

—Road—, Allen la sostuvo de los brazos y la miró— ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Ese día desperté y estaba solo.

—Lo siento, solo podía verte en mis sueños e infligí un poco las reglas por lo que tuve que irme.

Allen suspiró aliviado.

—Pero ahora estás aquí…espera…—Allen la tomó del rostro y la miró con más atención. Ella estaba aún más cambiada que el mes anterior—tu tono de piel es diferente y ¿qué son esas cruces en tu frente?

—Allen, yo ahora no soy completamente humana, soy un súper humano, los verdaderos apóstoles elegidos por Dios. Soy un miembro de la familia Noah.

Allen no entendía a qué se refería Road, pero estaba seguro que esa era la razón de su supuesta muerte y de su nueva y extraña apariencia. Pero por el momento aquello lo hacía preocupar por una razón en particular.

— ¿Eso significa que no podemos estar juntos?

Road sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Ahora eres también uno de nosotros, así que puedo llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Uno de ustedes? ¿A qué te refieres?

Road tomó su mano y lo llevó al baño hasta estar frente al espejo.

—Mírate.

Allen había evitado mirarse al espejo para no encontrarse a esa extraña sombra que lo acechaba, así que no se había percatado de su apariencia actual. Ahora tenía el mismo color de piel que Road e incluso tenía las siete cruces en la frente.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Durante este mes te has ido transformando en un Noah como yo.

— ¿Ya sabías que me ocurriría?

—Sí, cuando me transformé y me explicaron todo, no quería aceptarlo y tener que dejarte, pero cuando supe que tú también eras uno de nosotros, acepté irme sin ti por unos meses.

— ¿Entonces, quiere decir que puedo irme contigo y que no volverás a dejarme?

— ¿No es grandioso? Pero vamos que los demás quieren conocerte. Seguro te llevarás muy bien con Tyki.

Road salió del baño con Allen de la mano. Pero antes de irse con su nueva familia, Allen quería dejar en claro algo.

Allen jaló un poco a Road hasta darle un pequeño beso.

—Te amo, Road.

Ella rio un poco avergonzada.

—Ya me había dado cuenta Allen, en especial después de esa noche.

Road tomó su rostro y colocó su frente sobre la de él.

—También te amo Allen, ahora permaneceremos juntos por siempre.


End file.
